blackgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vekk/@comment-26129389-20150220174912
Since I can't seem to figure out how to post info past the 'spoiler' tag up top, I'll post the information here. I'd be grateful if someone who knew what they were doing could port it over. Vekk is a Devil who has many connections within the town of Blackgate. While not technically employed anywhere, he runs almost everything in Blackgate alongside Andras. His full name, like most of the Blackgate cast, is unknown at the time. Personality Vekk seems to be the Shady Businessman stereotype, often attempting to give the player false hope and double-meanings. He shows slight narcissism and tries to scare the player through stalking and creeping. He is disliked by many, if not all of Blackgate's citizens, although Monsters in power, such as Andras, Decarabia, and the Blackgate Police Department, seem uncaring towards him. While his true intentions are unknown, it is speculated that his role in Blackgate is to moderate it's shady dealings and keep everything in check...With a price. Spoiler It is rumoured by Plox on Night 4 - Plox's Route that Vekk may be the Eternal, possibly an E-Shard, hence explaining his omnipotence and ultimate rule over Blackgate. While Plox has no proof to verify his claims, his time spent in the cult of the Chosen during the events of the demo (At least on his particular route) show that he has had plenty of time to think about such things. While unproven, it is highly likely that Vekk ordered the Reaper to attack the Player on Night 5, on all routes. While his motivation is unknown at the time due to his neutrality towards the player, it is possible he also caused a White Wisp herd to attack the Player's Cabin as well, given the player cannot reach anyone over the phone during the attack - though that might also be due to the Reaper's own abilities. Trivia *While Vekk seems omnipotent and capable of anything due to his metaphysical nature, he will never act on something until it an agreement is made, whether verbal, written, or thought, similar to how The Devil is depicted in real life. *Vekk carries an old-fashioned wheelbarrow around town, and often makes deliveries with it. It is unknown if he takes over Charlie's delivery job or if Charlie delivers his goods and products in-town and Vekk deals with the rest. *During some adult-scenes in the game, specifically peeking, the player will sometimes notice or think he noticed Vekk, but upon a double-take, Vekk is missing. It is unknown if Vekk is perverted or if he just likes to keep tabs on the Player's love-life. *While assets of Vekk in underwear exist in the game's files, there is currently no way to start a romantic route with Vekk. It is unknown if there will be, or if the files are just there for reference. Anyone working on this and editing the base of this post, I not only give you permission but wish you luck in helping this Wikia. Thank you.